This invention relates to a method for manufacturing a multilayer laminate having therein a metal plate employed as a substrate as well as through holes.
The multilayer laminate manufactured by the method of the kind referred to can be effectively utilized in such electric and electronic devices and equipments as computers and the like in which the heat dissipation characteristics of the laminate are an important requisite.